Atrapados en el Ascensor!
by Oblivio
Summary: -Oneshot- Nuestros héroes salen de paseo y...bueno; el título lo dice todo... (que mal resumen!) -Yaoi ZeroX-


_Hola! _

_Sep, soy yo otra vez -u- No quiero sonar grosera, ni mucho menos, pero no pondré mucho blablabla aquí; solo diré que me he sentido inspirada estos días (mi justificativo) así que directamente pasaré a lo siguiente._

_**Warning:**__ Historia totalmente sin sentido (o por lo menos yo no le encuentro uno) con algunas partecitas pervs (tranquilas, no les traumare ni nada XD)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen...daría hasta los dos ojos de la cara por que así fuera! (mentira, aun quiero ver XD)_

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

**Atrapados en el Ascensor!**

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Hacía un hermoso día de verano. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y sus rayos se reflejaban en las numerosas vidrieras del mall. Miles de tiendas rebosaban de coloridos artefactos para el hogar, juguetes, ropa y accesorios, y demás. Todo lo que pudieras necesitar se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, no habían muchas personas curioseando a través de los cristales, ya que un gran número de ellas había optado por irse a la playa o a la piscina.

De los pocos del HQ que no viajaron por la temporada vacacional, se encontraban nuestros héroes favoritos.

X, Zero y Axl.

El rubio y el pelirrojo habían votado por ir al mar, pero el de armadura azul les recordó que estaban escasos de dinero, y tuvieron que cancelar sus planes.

Por eso, Zero les dedicó una mirada asesina y Axl una de perro abandonado, a la gran cantidad de Hunters, médicos, y empleados en general que partieron a las 12 menos cuarto en los autobuses de excursión.

Y por eso, los tres optaron por ir al centro comercial ese día (en realidad fue idea de X) solo para no desperdiciar sus vacaciones comiendo y durmiendo, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Así que se vistieron de civiles, y al llegar, se plantearon recorrerlo todo.

A mitad del trayecto se toparon con Cinnamon, quien acompañaba al Doctor Gaudile en una de sus compras de materiales para realizar experimentos. Gaudile les saludo cortésmente, y les pidió que cuidaran de la enfermera por un momento, mientras él terminaba unos asuntos, y simplemente no pudieron decir que no al ver la radiante sonrisa de Cinnamon. Así que desde ese momento tenían que detenerse en su recorrido cada cinco segundos porque la rubia se quedaba viendo algún escaparate.

Después de eso, tuvieron la dicha de encontrarse con Marino, sentada al frente de una tienda de armas, esperando por Massimo a que saliera de esta. Por lo que pudieron saber, ellos dos solo habían salido a "pasear" fuera de Giga City.

-Hasta los héroes y ladrones necesitan vacaciones, no?- les dijo Marino con una sonrisa.

Pero por la cara que vieron en Massimo (quien les saludo contento) al parecer, o al menos para él, habían salido en algo parecido a una cita.

Cinnamon, muy feliz de haberse encontrado con los dos, preguntó si podían seguir caminando juntos.

-Nos encantaría de verdad, Honey, pero...-

-Debemos encargarnos de algunas cosas primero, ya saben, la resistencia- terminó el más grande, sonriendo apenado y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Oh...- la enfermera no se molestó en ocultar su decepción.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara larga, pequeña! Aun podemos vernos más tarde, no? Que tal en el cine, les parece?-

Todos (excepto Zero) asintieron.

-Bien, entonces, asunto arreglado; terminemos con esto rápido, Massimo!- y se le enganchó del brazo, arrastrándolo mientras se despedían unos a otros con un gesto de mano.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar.

Tuvieron que esperar a Axl cuando encontró una tienda de dulces, en la cual gastó casi todo su dinero en bolitas y barras gigantescas de chocolate, palitos y bastones de caramelo, gomitas con forma de animalitos, paletas de todos los colores y sabores imaginables, y un sin fin de cosas más que seguramente no durarían ni una semana en la despensa, sabiendo lo voraz que era el apetito del pelirrojo.

Un ratito después, se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa, porque X necesitaba comprarse unos nuevos pantalones, ya que los suyos estaban muy deteriorados.

El ojiverde le pidió al pelilargo que le acompañara a los probadores, y este por supuesto accedió. Al terminar, cuando X ya había decidido cual comprar y fue a pagar a la caja, Zero se alejó un poco de ellos, sentándose en el lado opuesto, y desvió la mirada, sonrojado hasta más no poder.

Axl se acercó y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Oye semáforo, que tienes? Porque estas tan rojo?-

Zero movió sus ojos hacia él –X me hizo entrar con él adentro del probador...-

-Y?-

-Que el cubículo era...algo pequeño-

-Y?-

Zero le miró fastidiado, como si lo obvio desbordara, luego desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Olvídalo, Axl-

El de la cicatriz se encogió de hombros y se fue a hablar con Cinnamon.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, X llevaba puesto sus nuevos jeans, que resaltaban muy bien su figura, y sobre todo su parte posterior, de la cual Zero tenía problemas para quitarle los ojos de encima.

Luego, al llegar al otro lado, hicieron una pausa para comer helados, y el rubio tuvo que brindarles a todos porque Axl estaba quebrado, a X solo le alcanzaba para su boleto y unas palomitas, y Cinnamon no había llevado dinero.

-Ugh...que problemático-

-¿Qué cosa, Zero?-

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente – Ah! No no, nada, X- guardó su cambio y le entregó los helados a cada uno.

-Gracias Zero, por cierto ¿te quedó dinero para tu boleto?-

-Eh, si X, no hay problema-

El de pelo castaño le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se reunió con los demás a saborear su barquilla.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, siguieron paseando, hasta que por fin llegaron a los cines; Massimo y Marino les hicieron señas para que se acercaran.

-Justo a tiempo!- les recibió la ladrona – entonces, que vamos a ver, fortachón?-

Massimo se sonrojó solo un poco, sin saber como tomar ese apodo, así que se puso algo nervioso – Ah...eh, pues, dejemos que los chicos decidan!-

-Veamos algo de acción, ya llegó Terminador L? quiero verla-

-Eso es muy violento, Zero! Recuerda que tenemos niños entre nosotros!-

Los dos miraron mal disimuladamente a los "niños", quienes tenían su vista posada en un póster, cuyo mensaje subliminal no estaba para nada encubierto.

-Te creo lo de "niños" de Cinnamon ¿Pero de Axl? Él se la pasa viendo películas de...-

-Muy bien, y que les parece si lo hacemos a la suerte?- interrumpió la ninja, quien había extendido la mano derecha- El dedo pulgar es "Cuando los U.F.O.s vuelven" el índice es "La Rebelión de los Infantes" el dedo medio es "Aventuras al Amanecer" el anular es "Las plumas blancas del desierto" y el meñique es "Érase una vez en mi vida", háganlo a la de tin marín-

-A la de tín marín?-

-Yo, Yo!- saltó Axl, quien empezó inmediatamente, y cuando terminó, había quedado en el dedo anular.

-¡Muy bien, entonces "Las Plumas Blancas del Desierto"!-

-Perfecto Axl, de todas las películas cursis y aniñadas que hay en cartelera, tenías que escoger la más cursi y aniñada de todas- bufó el rubio, y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de cine, con los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada.

-Listo! Ya compré los boletos, oh, Oye Zero, tu boleto!- Massimo agitó el pedacito de cartón en el aire.

El pelilargo volvió refunfuñando, tomó su entrada de mala gana y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala, con los demás pisándole los talones.

-Por cierto, esta película no era de terror?- preguntó Cinnamon en un susurro al pelirrojo; eran casi los últimos en entrar.

-No te preocupes Cinny, deja que se lleven un buen sustito, je je-

-P-pero yo...!-

Axl colocó uno de sus brazos en los hombros de la enfermera – No worries, my dear princess! Solo siéntate a mi lado y te prometo que nada te asustara!- le dedicó una sonrisa y le acercó hacía si, guiándola dentro.

Por poco no dejó que sus palomitas y su refresco se cayeran. X estaba perplejo.

¡Una película de terror!?

¡NO! ¡El odiaba las películas de terror! Pero… solo él las aborrecía; no podía arruinarle la salida a los demás solo porque a él no le gustaba ese género.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva, reanudando la marcha. Tendría que soportar.

Debía encontrar un buen puesto, y solo había una persona que le hacía sentir seguro, y que le disipaba los miedos:

-Oye, esto, disculpa Zero, puedo sentarme a tu lado?-

El rubio volteó ligeramente su cabeza, y al ver quien era el que había hecho la petición, suavizo un poco su mirada asesina, y volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia la pantalla, asintió una sola vez.

-Gracias, Zero-

Se apagaron las luces.

El mencionado bufó un poco, restándole importancia, pero cuando su vecino terminó de acomodar sus cosas, y acto seguido se enganchó a su brazo, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de él fuertemente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquitín, y se "vio obligado" a dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye, X, que crees que...?-

-Avísame cuando termine la película, si Zero?- y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, cerrando los ojos y apretando más el enganche y el agarre que tenía en el brazo y la mano de este.

Zero se ruborizó, teniendo a X así contra sí, con esa expresión que denotaba miedo; sintió unas ganas abrasadoras de protegerle, y al parecer estas zanjaron el asunto.

Al acabar la función, Marino y Massimo salieron primero, ambos terminándose de beber sus respectivos refrescos, Axl y Cinnamon les seguían detrás, riéndose a carcajadas (a saber de que) y por último, X y Zero, callados y sonrojados, y es que...

X se había cansado de tener los ojos cerrados y los abrió justo en la parte más emocionante (o la peor para él) de la película, y del susto se echó encima de Zero, y se le abrazó del cuello, temblando como gelatina.

Para entonces Zero había adoptado un color rojo neon por toda la cara, pero aun así no pudo resistirse a abrazarle protectivamente.

-Esta bien, X, ya paso- y le acarició un poco la cabeza.

Pero ahora estaban los dos fuera, algo incómodos, hasta que...

-Zero, yo… perdóname por causarte problemas, por mi culpa no pudiste disfrutar de la película-

El rubio le miró. Como odiaba ver a X deprimido.

-Tonto- le puso una mano en su hombro- sabes que no es ninguna molestia, además, esa película no me gustaba- y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, haciendo que X se sonrojara.

Entonces hizo algo que Zero no se esperaba que hiciera.

Le abrazó.

No sabía porque razón, simplemente le dieron ganas de hacerlo, sin saber que dejaría al pelilargo tan traspuesto.

-Gracias, Zero-

El mencionado estaba en shock. No sabía que decir, y peor aún ¿Debía o no corresponder el abrazo? Estando así frente a tanta gente, dos hombres abrazados ¡acaso eso no podrían interpretarlo mal?!

-X! Q-que haces?! Yo, ya te dije que no era ningún problema ¿Por qué-?-

X se separó inmediatamente, la expresión de sus ojos escondida entre los mechones castaños.

-Lo siento, prometo que intentaré no volver a hacerlo-

-¿Qué?! No no, X, yo no quise decir...es que...- Zero desvió la mirada, se sentía tan incomodo- sabes que no soy del tipo cariñoso, ni nada, es solo que...-

-Ejem ejem, lamento si interrumpo, chicos- les cortó una voz femenina- pero nos fuimos desde hace un buen rato y ustedes no estaban, así que...-

-Ah! Claro; este, nos vamos, X?-

El chico le miró por un instante y luego posó su vista al frente, encaminándose detrás de Marino.

-Espera- Zero le agarró de la mano y le obligó a verle – no estoy molesto contigo, de acuerdo?-

X sonrió tristemente, pero apretó aquella mano entre la suya – Si-

El espadachín agudizó su mirada, pero no dijo nada más, y se limitó a guiar al otro, ambos aún tomados de la mano, pero solo uno de ellos reparaba en eso.

Afuera los demás les esperaban. Ya habían pedido el ascensor (Cierto pelirrojo había apretado el botón para bajar hasta el cansancio)

-Oigan, no quiero sonar grosero pero, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama, esto, lo digo por Cinnamon, por supuesto!-

-Si claro, Massimo-

-Oye grandulón, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, eh?- le miró acusadoramente y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ma-ma-marino! Y-yo! Yo no...!-

-Si, si, como sea- se escuchó un discreto "ting"- oh! Ya llegó-

La ladrona entró primero, ignorando completamente los balbuceos de Massimo, que trataba de disculparse, luego le siguieron los "mas jóvenes" del grupo, después los dos hunters, que al darse cuenta Zero de que aún tomaba de la mano a X, la soltó inmediatamente, sin alterar su expresión o su mirada, y por último Massimo, con expresión derrotada.

-A que planta vamos?- preguntó el pelirrojo, impaciente y con el dedo dispuesto a apretar todos los botones.

-Ah, este, esto...-

-A la planta baja, así cada quien escoge su camino-

-Pues ese será- y presionó el botón correspondiente, cerrándose las puertas.

Pero entonces ocurrió.

Empezó a moverse, pero no llevaban ni dos segundos cuando de repente el ascensor dio una fuerte sacudida, que sobresaltó a todos, y luego se detuvo, las luces se apagaron, y todo se silenció.

-Q-que pasó?!- el pelirrojo pegó su rostro al cristal, que le ofrecía una vista panorámica de todo el mall.

-Pues parece que han cortado la electricidad en todo el centro comercial, no?- la ladrona suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared de metal, lanzando miradas por la ventana- me pregunto cuanto durará esto...-

-Oh no! El profesor debe estar esperándome!-

-Pues espero que no mucho, ya tengo ganas de irme de aquí, la verdad- comentó el rubio con dejo desdeñoso, sin saber que X lo tomaría mal por alguna razón.

-Zero yo, de verdad, de verdad lo siento!-

Todos clavaron su vista en él.

-X, que...?-

-Yo, si hubiese recordado que no te gustan los abrazos...!-

-X, de que demonios estas hablando?!-

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la estancia.

-Este...hace, bastante calor aquí, verdad?- el héroe gigante trató de aligerar el ambiente.

-Zero, por mi culpa, yo...- su rostro mostraba un profundo arrepentimiento- te arruiné el día, cuando te abrace-

Todos callaron.

-...Tonto...- Zero se acercó a él y le abrazó así sin más. Ahora era el turno de X de quedarse traspuesto-...realmente, eres un tonto, X-

El pelicastaño no parecía poder superar el shock inicial.

-X. no me molesta que me abrases, por el contrario, yo...- le tomó del mentón, obligándole a mirarle; su expresión seria, para luego acercar su rostro y sellar sus labios con los de él en un beso.

Algunos profirieron un grito ahogado.

A X le ardían las mejillas, mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una calidez intensa.

Casi todos estaban perplejos, y hubiesen concentrado toda su atención en ellos dos si no fuera porque alguien estaba hiper-ventilando.

-Axl!!- La enfermera corrió a su lado (o algo así, considerando que el espacio no era tan grande) y le examinó preocupada. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, blanco como la cera, y desde hacia rato no había abierto la boca –Estas muy pálido, Axl, que tienes? Te sientes mal?-

El mencionado le miró, y entonces empezó a reírse sin razón.

-Oh no! Seguro es por el calor!- Massimo se acercó y también Marino, observándole como si fuera una excentricidad de circo.

-N-no me pasa...nada...nada...je je-

-Ah...! Z-Zero! N-no me toques ahí!-

Y la atención volvió a pasar del chico pelirrojo a los dos tortolos. En ese momento, Zero le estaba metiendo mano (perdonen la vulgar expresión) a X, quien parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Mnmh…! No, Zero! Quita tus manos...! Ah...! Apártalas de mi trasero...!-

-Mmm...no quiero...-

-Z-Zero! Ahhh...!-

-Cinnamon, no veas esto!!- Massimo se apresuró en taparle los ojos a la pobre rubia, mientras Marino observaba escandalizada la escena.

-Sabía que algo había entre ustedes dos, pero no sabia que ambos fueran tan sinvergüenzas!-

-N-no! Te equivocas! Y-yo no...!- pero la rebatida de X se ahogó en un grito ahogado.

-...deja de hablar...- Y abrazándole posesivamente, sin dejar la acción con sus manos, le susurro a su oído- ...quiero oírte gemir...-

X le complació, gimiendo un poco, estremeciéndose entre los brazos del rubio – De-deja de masajearme el...! Mnmgh!- su cuerpo le estaba traicionando- P-pervertido...!-

-Es tu culpa...- Apretó con fuerza el objeto de su deseo -Me tentaba...ese trasero tuyo... tan apretado en esos pantalones...-

-Imbécil...!-

-Tenía ganas de agarrarte a la fuerza y hacerte mío ahí mismo...en ese probador tan estrecho...-

-Dios mío...- Marino no podía creer que fuera tan desvergonzado

-Aun quiero, X...quiero poseerte...-

-D-deja de decirme esas...hmph!- Pero Zero le acalló con un beso apasionado.

-U-ustedes!- De repente la atención volvió a rodar. El pelirrojo se había levantado, apretando los puños- Se supone que tendrían que hacer algo! Sáquenme de aquí!-

-Qué?-

-Oye Axl, no crees que estas siendo un poquito egoísta?-

Pero el mencionado dio un grito ahogado y se agarró fuerte del pecho, y al mirar a su alrededor pareció palidecer aún más –Esta...muy...pequeño...-empezó a hiperventilar de nuevo- las...las paredes...las paredes se cierran!-

-Que quieres decir?- Massimo sin darse cuenta quitó la mano que cubría los ojos de la enfermera, quien inmediatamente puso su atención en el chico.

El pelirrojo cambió de humor de nuevo – Miren, par de homosexuales! Juro que sino me sacan de aquí ahora mismo, voy a...!- pero volvió a palidecer –Hace...calor...me falta...- dio una gran bocanada- aire...!-

-Axl, tu sufres de...?-

-¡Claustrofobia!- El chico daba grandes bocanadas de aire, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Claustrofobia? Tu?!- La ladrona le veía algo incrédula- bueno, supongo que es algo...quizás lógico, lo digo por que eres bastante inquieto-

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero al hacerlo palideció aún más si era posible, y entonces se volvió una bolita temblorosa, y su voz se hizo chiquita- Odio los...espacios cerrados...todo a mi alrededor...se encoge!-

-Ustedes!- Marino tenía cara de pocos amigos, y de dos zancadas se puso justo al lado de la pareja- Que clase de amigos son ustedes dos?! Que no ven como esta Axl?!-

Pero los dos ignoraron olímpicamente la queja de la joven, ensimismados en su propio mundo, ambos pensando únicamente en el otro y aún besándose apasionadamente.

X había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zero, y jugueteaba con sus rubios cabellos entre sus dedos, completamente hechizado por el carmesí, mientras este sentía la necesidad de contacto crecer, por lo que apretó más al bombardero contra su cuerpo

-X...-suspiró al romper el beso, su respiración agitada.

-Zero...- pronunció sin aliento, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno.

-Perfecto! Ahora si me van a escu...!-

-Quiero tenerte, X...- ignoró de nuevo a la ladrona, acorralando al de pelo castaño contra la pared.

-Oye! Me estas...!-

-Z-Zero...- se sonrojó al ver como le miraba el rubio, comiéndoselo con los ojos- Pero, nosotros...aquí...-

-No veo cual es el problema- y empezó a desamarrarle el cinturón.

Para la chica esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa?! Ese descarado sinvergüenza!!

-Alto! Deténganse ahora mismo!-

-Ah, Cinnamon! No veas, no veas!- y le volvió a cubrir los ojos.

Marino empezó a hacer fuerza, tratando de separarlos de alguna manera – Ya basta ustedes dos!- pero no había forma, estaban pegados como goma de mascar.

Al ver esto, Axl pareció recuperarse lo suficiente como para gritar- Oigan homosexuales! Este no es lugar para hacer esas cosas! Cinny esta aquí viendo, me oyeron?!- y frunciendo el ceño, añadió- Ustedes son hunters! Que acaso no piensan sacarnos de aquí?! X, recuerda ayudar al prójimo! Zero, es tu deber como cazador!-

Marino paró y se alejó de ellos un poco; al parecer le habían escuchado. Zero había detenido la acción con sus manos.

-Zero...suéltame- y al menos X había recuperado el sentido.

Se hizo una pausa; todos expectantes (menos Cinnamon que inocentemente trataba de quitarse la mano de Massimo)

-X, yo...yo no...! necesito...necesito poseerte!- terminó de quitarle el cinturón, y comenzó a abrirle los pantalones, besando y mordiendo el cuello del chico, buscando embrujarle de nuevo.

-Ah! Z-Zero no...!- le abrió la cremallera- no!!- empezó a quitarle la prenda- NO!!- y le apartó con todas su fuerzas, empujándole y dándole una cachetada al paso – Zero, eres un imbécil!-

El rubio no dijo nada, y por unos instantes no se movió de la posición en la que había quedado, al parecer estaba volviendo en si.

-Disculpen- fue todo lo que dijo en un murmullo, antes de apoyarse en la pared de metal lo más alejado posible del grupo.

X se le quedó mirando por un rato, antes de voltearse a ver a los demás; o eso iba a hacer, si no se hubiese encontrado con la cara ceñuda de Marino.

-Ah, Marino, yo, lo siento de verdad- le sonrió nervioso, pero con sincero arrepentimiento.

-Hump!- le desvió la cara- bueno, no es como si fuera algo del otro mundo, la verdad...-

Y esta vez, X le dió una sonrisa verdadera.

Entonces la electricidad volvió, el ascensor traqueteó y empezó a moverse de nuevo, y el ambiente pareció aligerarse bastante. Incluso el chico pelirrojo pareció recuperar la fuerza de golpe, aunque seguía un poco pálido.

Massimo todavía estaba algo choqueado, pero tras comprobar que todo había vuelto a "la normalidad", dejó a Cinnamon en paz y se acercó al de la cicatriz.

-Oye Axl, y entre estos dos que?-

-Pues que son homosexuales-

-Si, si, pero aparte de eso-

-...que son homosexuales?-

-Axl!-

-Si, sí, ya, pues que están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, que no se nota?-

-La verdad es que si, pero me extraña que hayan logrado ser pareja, y más aún con lo testarudo que es Zero-

-Na, es que Zero ya era transexual de nacimiento, así que algún día tenía que admitir su gusto por los machos, no?-

-Axl! Te voy a matar!- le amenazó el rubio sin cambiar de posición

-Ara, Zero! Ya se recuperó tu orgullo?-

El mencionado movió su cabeza lo suficiente como para dedicarle un mirada asesina por la rendija del ojo.

-Uy, esa mejilla tuya si que quedó roja! Ahora podrías hacer un trabajito parcial como farola, oh mejor aún! Como bombillita de navidad! Aunque se te complica un poco la cosa porque es que la marca tiene forma de cachetada...eh...Ara! Es que te dieron una!-

Y se dio una palmadita en la frente, mientras al rubio le desbordaba una horripilante aura asesina, se podría hasta jurar que los ojos le brillaban.

-Basta, Axl- los dos desviaron su atención hacia X, aunque Zero apartó inmediatamente la mirada avergonzado- lo que Zero hizo fue un grave error...- el rubio frunció el ceño-...pero...- esto hizo que el carmesí le mirara de nuevo, solo para encontrarse con una de las sonrisas más cariñosas que el de azul le había dedicado jamás-...aún te sigo queriendo, Zero...te amo; y no dejare de hacerlo solo por una pequeñez como esta-

El de cabello largo se sonrojó, y de repente se sintió inmensamente idiota. Rió nervioso y por lo bajo, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

-Yo...ya lo sabía, tonto...-murmuró

-Entonces...?-

El pelidorado seguía con su vista clavada en un punto del piso, no tenía ganas de ver a la cara a X.

-Yo...lo siento...- su voz apenas audible.

Silencio reinó por unos momentos, antes de que X se acercara a él y le abrazara, riendo nervioso, y dejando al rubio traspuesto de nuevo.

-Aún me amas?-

-E-Eh?-

X le miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas resplandeciendo como dos auténticas esmeraldas.

Zero le sostuvo la mirada, y luego le dedicó su típica sonrisa orgullosa – Bobo...eso no se pregunta- y le abrazó de vuelta, sintiendo el aroma de los castaños cabellos del más pequeño.

-Entonces dímelo-

-Decirte que?-

-Dime que me amas...quiero oírlo...-

-Je...no puedo negarte nada, verdad?-

Su compañero calló

-...Yo...- le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle, ambos contemplando la belleza del otro -...Te amo...-

X le sonrió feliz, antes de dejarse hacer por Zero, quien había acercado su rostro al de él, y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sellándolos en un beso cálido y amoroso.

-Ah! Cinnamon, no ve...!-

-¡Massimo!-

El grandote dio un bote (y una rima! XD)

-Deja que vea...- la ladrona tenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

El héroe gigante se le quedó mirando, después posó su vista en la pareja, y luego de unos instantes sonrió junto con su compañera.

-Aaah! Que romántico!- la enfermera también sonreía tiernamente, aunque estaba un poquito sonrojada.

-PUAG! De tanta miel me van a empalagar!-

-Axl!-

-De verdad! Estos dos van a hacer que odie los dulces!-

Todos le miraron feo (excepto la parejita y Cinnamon, que tenía problemas para fruncir el cejo)

-Si, si, no tienen que mirarme así, ya me callo...- sonó un discreto "ting"-...y si me disculpan, ya me bajo!- y antes de que se abrieran las puertas, Axl ya había salido corriendo- AIRE! ESPACIOS ABIERTOS! ALLA VOYYY!!-

Marino, Massimo y Cinnamon le siguieron.

-Espero que el profesor no se enfade conmigo...-

-Tranquila Cinnamon, yo! Massimo! El héroe de acero, hablaré con el profesor y le explicaré todo!- y soltó una carcajada orgulloso.

-Oye, grandulón de acero, me dejas pasar?-

-Ah? Oh, si si, Marino, pasa, pasa!-

Cuando salieron se encontraron con un espectáculo algo penoso. Axl estaba a cuatro patas, gateando en círculos y besando el piso a cada 5 segundos.

-AAAHH! Gracias Diosito!!- y pegaba sus labios contra la fría baldosa.

-Oye Axl, se te terminó de aflojar la tuerca?-

-Axl-kun, no hagas eso!-

El pelirrojo se detuvo un instante –Eh? Porque?-

-Pues, porque...-

-Porque esta cochino, Axl, por eso, por si no lo sabías, miles de personas caminan por ese piso; ¿Quién sabe lo que tienen debajo de los zapatos?- declaró la ninja.

-Ejemejemcacaejemejemexcrementoejemejemhecesfecalesejemejemmier...-

-¡Ya entendimos, Massimo!-

-Ejemejem...lo siento...-

-Pero entonces que esperan que bese?-

-Bueno, puedes besarme los pies! - la ladrona se carcajeó divertida.

-Ja ja, Marino- ironizó, levantándose y sacudiéndose el sucio de las rodillas- Aún no salen?-

-Pues no-

-¿Qué piensan quedarse a vivir ahí?- se acercó a lo que antes había sido su peor pesadilla, y golpeteó las puertas que ya se habían cerrado- Oigan tortolitos! Ya dejen de compartir olor, sudor y saliva ahí! La cama se va a poner celosa de este ascensor; Nos vamos!- y volvió hacia los demás con un ligero sonrojo, pero con una cara de molestia que no le sentaba.

-Oye Marino; ¿Qué quiso decir Axl con eso de la cama? ¿Las camas se ponen celosas?-

-Este; ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, querida-

-Si! Y mientras tanto, Yo! Massimo! Te protegeré de cualquier impureza!- y soltó otra carcajada, mientras Marino le miraba con una graciosa cara de fastidio.

-Cinnamon!- gritó una voz conocida, todos miraron en su dirección.

-Hah! Profesor!- la enfermera corrió hasta él y le dió un fuerte abrazo- perdóneme, profesor, seguro me estuvo buscando...-

-Eh? Ah si! Seguro, seguro- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- pero no debes preocuparte, todo esta bien ahora que te he encontrado...por cierto, muchas gracias por cuidar de- eh?- paró al no ver a los otros dos hunters- Y X? Y ese muchacho de cabello rubio? Donde están?-

-Ah! Esto...están en el baño!- mintió Axl- y no creo que vuelvan pronto, sabe? Comieron unos cuantos frijoles y, Uuuhh!- hizo una pantomima agitando su mano frente a la nariz, como en señal de mal olor- Usted me entiende...-

-Eh?! En el baño? Pero si...!- Marino le hizo una señal de "shito". Claro! Debía ser una relación en secreto! Pero que romántico!- este... Nada!-

-Claro, bueno, entonces dales las gracias de mi parte; hasta luego-

-Adiós chicos, la pase muy bien! Espero poder verles de nuevo!-

Todos se despidieron de ella con cariño, mientras esta agitaba su manita hasta perderse de vista.

-Bueno, nosotros también debemos ponernos en marcha-

-Eh? Ya se van?-

-Recuerda que estamos en temporada; mucha gente va a Giga City a hacer compras, y si no estamos a tiempo en la estación, perderemos...-

-...el pasaje en el bus! Massimo, ya son las 6!-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si ni siquiera ha oscurecido!-

-Lo siento, Axl, fue de verdad bonito encontrarnos de nuevo, pero tenemos que irnos, y ya!-

-Como héroe de Giga City, no, como héroe, les confío esta ciudad a ustedes, eh, Axl?-

-Claro, chicuelo, no te preocupes por eso-

-Pues será un hasta luego; planeo venir a robarles algo bonito, y...-

-Marino!-

-Dije que dejaría el negocio de ladrona sólo los fines de semana!- reprochó indignada.

-No es eso! Nos quedaremos varados aquí si no nos vamos!-

-Claro claro! Bueno Bye bye! Y ciao a ustedes dos allá adentro!-

-Adiós chicos! Vengan a visitarnos! El héroe Massimo les invita!-

Y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo, mientras Axl se despedía con gesto de mano, y una sonrisota plasmada en la cara.

-¡Manden postales!- y suspiró contento; hasta que recordó que sus compañeros seguían adentro- Shi-...estos dos...-

Y justamente "esos dos" salieron por fin, aunque Zero llevaba a X en brazos, ambos sonrojados y sudados; nada "demasiado" extraño, hasta que Axl notó algo alarmante: los pantalones de X semi-abiertos y su camisa con varios botones desabrochados, Zero tenía su franela por fuera, y parte de su cabello desamarrado y en general alborotado; y, para simplificar, los dos tenían un aspecto bastante desarreglado.

-N-no puede ser...-

-Dios, X...estabas tan estrechito...-

Axl se sonrojó al rojo vivo- ¡¡U-USTEDES…!!-

-Tengo mucho sueño, Zero...-comentó con una vocecilla.

-Si? Bueno; cuando lleguemos, duermes conmigo- resolvió el rubio, pasando de largo al pelirrojo, quien tenía una cara indignada a más no poder.

-Como han...?! Como has podido?! Maníaco sexual!!-

-Ara, Axl!- se detuvo a mirarle- no te quedes ahí parado, camina! X tiene sueño- y siguió andando como si nada.

-¡¡QUÉ?! Oye!! Escúchame cuando te hablo!!- le estaban dejando- Hey!!...Espérenme!!-

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_Oh dios...no se que me pasa por la cabeza estos días, pero he estado escribe que te escribe XDU_

_**Zero:**__ -sintiendose sexy- __**Pero historias como estas no me molestan en absoluto**__ –sonrisa charming-_

**Axl: Pues claro, porque no eres tu al que le dan por donde-tu-sabes...**

_Muy cierto, Axl, muy cierto; pero bueno, debo continuar, así que me despido por ahora gente, y claro..._

**Axl: **_-la corta-_** ¡No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios! **_–mirando a Bol-iv-_** Era eso lo que ibas a decir, no?**

_Sip__! –le da una galleta- Have a nice day, people!_

--

PD: La autora se disculpa formalmente si hay alguien a quien halla llegado a ofender con algun comentario dentro del fic.


End file.
